


...Only Bad News and Weird News

by kelly_goosecock



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Boys in Skirts, Clothed Sex, Crossdressing, F/M, Feminization, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Fluff without Plot, Light Dom/sub, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:33:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22772599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelly_goosecock/pseuds/kelly_goosecock
Summary: Yosuke has been holding on to something embarrassing.
Relationships: Hanamura Yosuke/Satonaka Chie
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	...Only Bad News and Weird News

**Author's Note:**

> This is an exceptionally pointless piece of fluff. I had the idea of putting Yosuke in a skirt but couldn't really think of what the "story" would be, so I just wrote straight up smut instead. I got tired of writing this about 7 different times so it probably sucks. Idk. 
> 
> At the start of p4, Chie seemed to beat up on Yosuke all the time. I played that dynamic way up for fun. 'Canonically' I'm sure Chie would not act like this one bit, but she seems to be the most adventurous out of all the female characters in the game, so maybe. Plus, the only time we see her in romantic situations is with Yu, who, by virtue of being a japanese video game protagonist, holds all females within a 100 mile radius under his control with his good looks and inexhaustable charm. Yosuke, in comparison, is kind of a doofus. I like the idea that Chie and him can get and have gotten romantic, but spend most of their time bickering. Or, rather, he bickers. She mostly just kicks him and laughs. Oh well, this notes section is already a fourth as long as the fuckin work itself. Fuck everything!!!!11!1

"Hey, dork. I forgot to get a drink. You should go buy me, like, a soda, or something." 

Normal couples, Yosuke thought, would refer to each other with cutesy names - baby, honey, the usual stuff. Why was it, then, that Chie called him names more _now_ than before they were together? 

"I just started eating," Yosuke whined. "Why the hell would I do that?"

"'Cause, if you're my boyfriend now, you gotta do the stuff I tell you to. Those're the rules!"

"Even if that wasn't a load of crap, I still wouldn't do it."

"Hmph. Jerk."

A light breeze rustled the roof fence. Relishing the brief moment of near-silence, Yosuke recentered his focus on the meal on his lap. Chie refused to give him a moment of rest. 

"Yosu _keeeee…_ I'm _thirsty…"_

"Yeah," he snorted, "if I'd-a known that, I wouldn't've been so nervous about asking you out."

With a _whump,_ Chie shoved Yosuke's shoulder a little harder than normal, sending a chopstick-ful (like… like a spoonful. It's a noun.) of rice tumbling to the ground. The pain of losing the food was almost as great as that of being hit. 

_"Owww,_ damn it, Chie! Cut it out! That friggin' _kills!"_

"That's for bein' gross, you wimp. I should call you, uh, ...Gross-uke."

 _"Please_ don't."

"Silence, loser," Chie postured dramatically. "lest I demonstrate your weakness once more!" She threw up her hands, whirling them in a flourish that may have been intimidating had she actually known anything about martial arts. 

Yosuke sighed into another bite of rice, resigning himself to his fate with a frown. Thankfully, no more fists came his way.

"That's _so_ not fair. You know I can't hit you when you put that puppy-dog face on."

_"Good."_

"Oh, don't play dumb. You wouldn't be here right now if you didn't like gettin' beat up."

"I _don't."_

"You _so_ do."

"I do _not!"_

"Liar."

_"No! -ghk-"_

Something latched onto Yosuke's neck quicker than he could process the fact that said something was Chie's hand. It was clear she was holding back, but, as strong as she was, that didn't mean much. Looking down her arm, Yosuke could see that Chie was (almost comically) stone-faced _._ What he _couldn't_ see was the deep red tint that had poured across his cheeks. After what felt more like a minute than the few seconds it really was, she let go.

"See?" She cheered, grinning again. "You were _totally_ into that. You're a weirdo!"

Yosuke stared off of the roof, pouting.

"I didn't- ...I mean- _...you're_ the one who just _choked_ me outta friggin' _nowhere. That's_ weird, and I _think_ it qualifies as abuse or something."

"Like heck. You're just too chicken to admit you liked it."

Yosuke's fingers curled around the edges of his lunch tray in frustration. He was barely half done, and Chie seemed content to bombard him with anything she could.

"Honestly?" he began, "I'm pretty surprised you'd even joke about something that… risque. Augh, that's a dumb word for it, but-"

 _"Psh,_ what? You think I can't handle sex stuff? You're welcome to ask Yukiko out so the two of you can have polite conversations for a month, then finally she _might_ let you hold hands, or even peek at her tummy if she's feelin' _particularly_ gung-ho…"

"Harsh."

"Eh, I give her that crap to her face. She can take trash talk better'n _you."_

"Whatever. Can you just calm the hell down for a minute so I can eat my lunch? We've been hanging out for, like, a minute, and I already feel like I just ran a mile. _...or like I got freaking_ **_choked out…"_ **

"Okay, fiiiine. I'll get off your case if you pay the toll."

"Do I _even_ wanna know what that is?"

"It's a kiss, dumbass. You haven't given me a kiss yet today!"

Though his instinct told him to point out that they had been in school all day, he had learned not to base certain interactions with Chie on instinct. Besides, how could he turn down a kiss?

"Fine. C'mere."

………

"Look, I just don't like- ...listen, there's nothing in there worth seeing, but I don't like other people going through my _stuff."_

"So stop me, loser."

It was really a wonder Chie hadn't explored Yosuke's closet before. They'd spent every one of his days off together, and despite his reservations about bringing a girl home to his parents, there was nothing he could say to dissuade Chie. As she dug deeper and deeper into his stuff, a very specific kind of dread began to drown out Yosuke's thoughts - an instinct that equally hoped she would and wouldn't find… _that_ particular thing.

"Oh my _gosh,_ really?" She gawked, unfolding a white cloth garment that looked a few sizes too small for Yosuke. "Did you take karate lessons?"

"...when I was little. Look- I… There's really nothing I can say to stop this?"

"If you keep it up," she warbled, tossing the gi aside, "I'm gonna start wondering what's in here that you don't want me to see."

Whether or not Yosuke could keep a straight face didn't matter - his cheeks told the whole story. 

"Okay, so now I _know_ it's not well hidden, whatever it is," Chie taunted. "Last chance to stop me, kiddo."

From her reiteration, Yosuke gathered that she wanted his hands on her as much as she wanted to dig through his crap, and for a moment, he considered the former. Still, and despite the ass-kickings that he routinely received, it felt wrong to get that aggressive towards a _chick._

Finally, Chie layed her hand on a shoebox at the bottom of a stack of shoeboxes.

"You couldn't be _that_ obvious, could you?"

"Chie…"

"That's a yes, then."

As if to brag about how sure she was, she brought the box out of the closet, tossing it onto the bed next to her sulking boyfriend. 

"No _frickin' way."_

There was no point in denying it - she didn't even have to unfold it to know what it was.

Before the two of them lay the red plaid cloth of the skirt Yosuke had worn however many weeks ago in front of the whole school.

"No. _Frickin'. Way._ You _kept_ it?" Chie repeated, staring now at Yosuke's averted eyes.

"It's not that big a' deal…"

"What, you don't _wear_ this thing, do you?"

He neither spoke nor met her gaze.

"You don't _get off_ like that, _do you?"_

"..."

"Oh my god, you _perv!_ That is, like, seriously freaky, dude!" she marveled.

"I know. I'm really messed up," Yosuke managed, his voice wavering. "It makes me sick to even think abo-uuAGH-"

Having been staring into the corner of his room in shame, Yosuke hadn't noticed that his girlfriend was pouncing at him until she actually made contact. He tumbled back onto the bed under her weight. Surprisingly for him, the first thing she did when they had settled was plant a kiss onto his forehead.

"What you _are_ is dumb, dummy. I don't care if you're a lil' freaky,” she whispered.

"What? I, uhm- _...really?"_

"Well, yeah. I guess we haven't had that talk yet... 'Zat why you're such a prude?" She asked, running a hand up the center of Yosuke's chest. "You don't gotta be ashamed of the stuff that gets you off, y'know - not around me, at least."

"I guess… I guess it's not as dramatic as I was making it, huh?" 

He cautiously glanced at the hand that was massaging his chest. Chie was more or less straddling him, and he wasn't quite used to not having to hide his erections around girls, so when she leaned the weight of her butt into his lap, he felt a jolt of adrenaline.

"'Course it ain't," she cooed. "What kinda girlfriend would I be if I shamed you over somethin' silly like that?"

"Wow, Chie. That's a really nice thing for you to s-"

"Now put it on."

Understandably, Yosuke took a second to make sure he heard her right.

"...the… skirt?"

"What else would I be talking about?"

"Shouldn't we, uhm, take this kinda slow? I mean, shouldn't we at least do things the normal way before we get all… weird? I don't know if I wanna- _-augh-"_

Chie chuckled. She had taken Yosuke's right nipple between her thumb and index finger, and it seemed to have the reaction she expected.

"Q-quit it! This isn't f _-haah-_ funny!" he squirmed. 

"Wear the skirt and I _may_ show you mercy."

"J-just when I thought you were being nice for o-uhh _hhhh-"_

His complaints seemed to have the opposite effect - Chie began fondling him with her other hand, too.

"Ff- _fuh-_ fine! Fine!" Yosuke begged, hopelessly shoving at Chie's wrists. "J-just let me _go,_ damn it!"

As promised, she promptly hopped off, relinquishing her grip on his chest and taking her place next to him on the edge of the bed.

"D'you got a pair of panties, too?" she asked.

Reluctantly, Yosuke retrieved the skirt from the box. 

"What the hell do you think?"

"Well, you can't wear _boxers_ under a skirt."

"Why _not?"_

"'Cause I won't let you."

Chie grinned, radiating smugness - as if Yosuke needed any _more_ discouragement.

"Alright… but could you look away for a sec?"

"Why? I've seen your naughty bits."

"That's so unsexy it's not even funny," Yosuke sighed. He rose, unfolding the skirt. "Besides, this is different. It's… weird, I don't know. Just humor me, okay?"

Chie playfully clapped her hands over her eyes.

"I won't peek. Honest."

Hastily, Yosuke slid his uniform pants past the bulge of his erection and kicked them the rest of the way off his legs. His underwear came off with the same fervor, as did the elastic waistband of the skirt take their place. He tugged at the bottom hem, trying against his better judgment to find an angle at which the loose folds of the cloth did _not_ accentuate his unwavering boner. Yeah, she'd seen it before, but this was _embarrassing._ He didn't want to look like one of those 'traps' - that's what he read they were called, though he _totally_ hadn't looked it up on purpose… As a last ditch, he turned his back to Chie.

"Okay... you can open them now, I guess."

"Wo-ho- _hoah._ What's with the coy pose, girlfriend?" Chie taunted.

"Sh-shut up," he shot back. "I wore the stupid thing, now can I put my pants back on?"

The answer was no, of course, but instead of saying so, Chie expressed her answer by sliding up behind the boy and grabbing his hips, pulling his butt against her crotch. Her breath tortured his neck as her breasts pressed against his back.

_"Chieee… this is getting kinda-"_

Not to be dissuaded, she placed a silent kiss on his neck, sending a shiver through his whole body. To make matters worse, her hands began to explore further - first rubbing circles into his hips and then around the front of his thighs.

"What's _this?"_ she cooed. "Oh my _gosh."_

Her hands had found the awkward, unnatural folds of cloth, and were currently en route to their source.

"Holy crap, Yosuke, you're _so friggin’ hard."_

He tried for a reply, but could manage only a whimper. Having apparently become disinterested in his bulge, her hands ventured back past his hips, squeezing at his undeniably rather flat ass. He almost staggered, the strength in his legs draining more and more by the second.

"Y'know, I always thought you made a pretty cute girl," she taunted.

 _"Fuck,_ Chie…" 

"We will eventually."

Suddenly, she slid underneath his skirt, her fingertips spreading across his bare butt. A pathetic half-moan escaped his throat - he sounded like he had jumped into an ice cold lake.

 _"Chie, c'mon… how far are you gonna take this?"_ Yosuke whispered, his voice fraught with genuine concern. 

It was finally enough to stay the aggressor's hand.

"What, are you, like, actually bothered by this...? Oh my gosh, _Yosuke, you idiot!_ You shoulda _told_ me if I was crossing the line!"

"I _did."_

"Yeah, but-"

Having been freed from Chie's grasp, Yosuke turned to face her, arms crossed and face burning red.

"Oh, crap," Chie sulked, deflating. "I _royally_ effed up, didn't I? Jeez, I'm sorry, Yosuke. I thought all the stuff you were sayin' was just part of the, you know, the _thing_ we were doin'."

As satisfying as it was to finally be vindicated, it was equally as painful to see Chie so defeated.

"I-I mean, I liked it. Well, most of it," Yosuke stipulated.

A smirk briefly crossed Chie's lips.

"Yeah, no dip," she scoffed. "Your _junk_ told me that much."

A far-too-serious pause lingered between them, directly contradicting the true levity of the situation. The awkwardness of said pause was lost on neither party. 

"So, um…" Yosuke attempted.

"Yeah…" Chie concurred.

"You don't have to treat me differently. I just want our first time to be a little more… romantic? Is that super lame to say?"

Soon there were arms around his back and lips against his own.

"It's not lame," Chie whispered, pulling her head back just far enough to speak. "It's cute, dummy. I'd like that, too. You didn't think I was just gonna hop on your dick outta nowhere, did you?"

"Well, it's hard to tell with you, sometimes…"

"Oh, shush. Just tell me I can squeeze that cute tush of yours some more."

"S-sure…"

"Hey. Yosuke."

Chie pushed her forehead against his, glaring into his eyes.

"What?"

"If I make things too weird or go too far at all, you're gonna _tell me._ You can act like you don't like it, cause really, it's pretty fun that way, but if you _actually_ don't like it, let me know, damn it. I'd hate myself if I screwed things up with you."

"Y-yeah. Of course! And, uh, likewise."

Finally, Chie took a step back with a smile.

"Oh _please._ Like _you_ could do anything to freak _me_ out."

"I mean…" Yosuke mumbled, gesturing towards his beskirted lower half.

"Fair enough," Chie shrugged. "Now bend over that bed."

"W-what? Seriously? No way!"

For a second, Chie sized Yosuke up, her brow curled taut in thought. 

"Okay, um… this might sound kinda dumb, but is that, like, a for real 'you don't wanna do it' or are you just sayin' that?"

"Oh, uhm, no. I'm just saying it."

A second silence. This time, they felt both awkward _and_ stupid.

"I guess we should have a word or a phrase, or something," Yosuke suggested.

"Sure. If you get uncomfortable, just say 'I'm totally gay for Kanji Tatsumi.'"

"You _suck._ I'll figure something out. Let's keep going before your dumb jokes kill the mood."

"Just bend over, dork."

With a whine, he obliged. Mannish though his ass was, it still peeked out of the bottom of the skirt ever so slightly. Chie kneeled before it, marvelling.

"Uhm, Yosuke?"

"Yeah?"

"I hate to keep breaking character or whatever, but, uh, can I do something kinda strange?"

Yosuke turned in place, staring back at Chie.

"...what? Just tell me."

"Can I… uhm, gosh. This feels really freakin' weird to ask. Can I… treat you... like a girl?"

"Well, duh. You've already been-"

He figured it out, turning all the way around in thought and sitting once more on the bed. In a last ditch effort to garner some goodwill, Chie shrugged.

"Oh. _Oh._ Um…" he mumbled.

"Yeah, I mean, I didn't wanna go out and say it."

"I understand. I dunno, does it hurt? It seems like it would hurt."

"Oh come _on._ How bad could it be? Howd'ya think gay guys do it?"

"I'd _prefer_ not to think about that, thanks. A-and besides, girls have _those_ too!"

"Whatever. You in or out? I wanna get back to having fun."

"In, I _guess._ Just, like, get your fingers wet or something at least."

"Oh, I can do ya one better. Get back over, loser."

He complied, but Chie's choice of words made him curious enough to peek over his shoulder while she prepared. His jaw dropped so hard it just about fell off.

Chie reached beneath the waistband of her own skirt, letting out a little sigh. Her mostly hidden wrist wriggled slightly, drawing forth another breath. Quickly, though, her hand emerged, shiny and practically dripping.

 _"Holy_ **_shit_ ** _,"_ Yosuke whispered.

Before he could gawk for much longer, Chie flipped his skirt up. As soon as she made contact, a chill shot through his whole body. He could feel himself involuntarily clenching and relaxing a random assortment of muscles in his body as Chie massaged her wetness into him. It wasn't even overwhelmingly stimulating - it was just… fucked, he guessed. Fucked that his girlfriend 'forced' him into a skirt and then 'forced' him to let her finger him. He was in her hands entirely - if she wasn't legitimately a nice person, she could _actually_ force him into doing _anything._ His heart raced, and though he had been rather immobile for a while, he felt familiar beads of nervous sweat forming on his forehead and palms. Hell, even if he fought back, Chie was no pushover. Yosuke wasn't exactly Mr. Universe, and he only had a few more _weeks_ of fighting experience than her… If she _really_ wanted, she could subdue him, take him by the throat, and shove-

_"Woa-a-a-h, woah, whew, uhm-"_

Yosuke was practically _chuckling_ both from nerves and the strange sensation in his butt. Chie had pressed an adventurous finger inside of him. He couldn't quite relax - he could tell he was tugging back at her finger just as much as she was pulling away from him. He was evidently a different, new kind of sensitive on the inside. It tickled, but in, like, a sexy way? He couldn't make sense of that - a sexy tickle? Are you kidding m-

_"A-aaah, haah-"_

Then came the pain as Chie tried another finger. It was more unexpected than it was particularly excruciating, and it turned his nervous mumbles into helpless whimpers. 

"D'zat feel good?"

_"K-kinda…? Fuck!"_

"I'm gonna say it feels good."

Yosuke pressed his face into the bedsheets in an attempt to muffle his whines. He found himself bucking back into her hand, pushing her down to the knuckle with each accelerating thrust. Every time he squeezed against her fingers, a cloud of warmth bloomed throughout his lower half, tickling his insides. He'd never expected such a thing would feel so good, although it was likely due to Chie's involvement - she was the only person he could imagine giving himself over to so fully. Yosuke hadn't thought of himself as particularly submissive in the past. It had turned him on more than anything to imagine how he might make someone like Yukiko beg for him, dropping her dignified facade and surrendering to pure, ragged lust. Chie was different, though. Either she could see through his childish self-image, or she was simply more dominant by nature. Whichever was the truth, she understood the way Yosuke responded to aggression, and she played it up accordingly.

"Okay, kiddo," Chie said, exiting Yosuke entirely. "Turn over. I wanna kick it up a notch."

Yosuke swung around, dropping his legs over the edge of the bed. There was Chie, her hand venturing once more underneath her skirt. She shuffled forward slightly, leaning in towards his groin. From her reddened face and quickened breath, Yosuke could tell she was still playing with herself. Did it really turn her on to treat him like that? Like a _girl?_

Well, duh. Why else would she have asked?

She nuzzled the stiff bulge in his skirt.

"Still hard, huh?"

"Y-yeah…"

Her tongue traced a wet line up his clothed shaft, a satisfied groan sending sound waves buzzing through it. She finally closed her lips around the tip in a theatrically sloppy kiss.

"You're such a good girl, Yosuke."

_"Fuck."_

She'd pushed him past the point of complaining, even the roleplaying kind. He _should_ be chastising her, decrying and denying any enjoyment he might have been getting out of the whole situation, but that was what made it feel so good. He _was_ fucked up - that was the beauty of it all. He was rebelling against his instincts in an effort to embrace an animalistic depravity that hid somewhere deep within him. To whimper and beg at the hands of another… that was the _girl's_ role, but then there he was, _being_ the 'girl'… 

Chie slipped inside of him once again, her other hand first flipping his skirt up and then returning to her own groin. With one hand inside herself and one inside him, she finally made contact between her tongue and Yosuke's bare cock. Down… Chie trailed saliva along his throbbing underside, and Yosuke squirmed in place at the stimulation. Up… Her tongue reached its destination at his tip, lapping away at his glans. 

_"F-fuck,"_ Yosuke whined again, sounding and feeling more pathetic by the second. 

Chie stuffed another wet finger inside of Yosuke, making a total of three. Simultaneously, she dipped her head down to wrap her lips entirely around him, humming softly in pleasure as she continued to touch herself, too.

Yosuke quickly lost the ability to form words. As Chie accelerated, random syllables and nonsense sounds dribbled from his mouth, leaking meaningless praise into the air. In kind, Chie continued humming that low hum - a much more confident but still vulnerable kind of sound that sent rumbling vibrations into Yosuke's skin. She ground her hips against one hand, plunging the other as deep into him as far it would go, her body moving by complete instinct.

_"C- C- -annh- C-"_

Yosuke seemed to be trying to say something.

_"C-c-cumming! I- I- -ah!"_

His upper body fell limp, crumpling uselessly to the bed beneath him, though his thighs were clenched so tight they might as well have been cramped. With his eyes shut, it was much easier to feel the texture of Chie's tongue, the way it rested against his bursting cock, the way he was wrapped around her fingers, tight and just slightly painful…

Spent, Yosuke took a moment to breathe. Something fell against his thigh, and he rose groggily to inspect his surroundings. 

The 'something' was Chie's head, which she seemed similarly unable to hold up any longer as she panted in slow, rasping breaths.

"Chie? D-did you, um… did you cum too?"

A pant became a hollow chuckle as she peeked up at Yosuke's crimson face.

"Yeah. 'Course I did."

She rose, crawling up the bed and atop Yosuke and leaning in for a kiss. Almost automatically, Yosuke's hands met her body, one running up and down the small of her back and the other thumbing at one of her nipples through her bra. Yosuke taunted her between kisses.

_"Shouldn't we- -have done this- -before you- sucked me off?"_

_"Shut up- -idiot."_

Satisfied, she slipped from his grasp, falling onto her back next to Yosuke with a sigh.

"Man. You really are freaky."

"I-"

"And I woulda thought you were super vanilla. Like, no one who gets horny for Rise wants her fingers up their butt."

" _You_ liked it, too."

"Sure I did! The only difference is I don't play all coy about it."

She reached over, playfully tracing a line up Yosuke's clothed abdomen with her finger. When she got up to his nipple, he batted it away, dropping his legs off the bed and to the floor.

"I'm taking this damn thing off," he mumbled, reaching for his waist.

"Aww. You really do look cute in that thing."

"Wonderful. I'm gonna pretend like I _want_ to look cute."

"You do if you want to keep me around," Chie taunted, striking a pose that was intentionally more comical than seductive. 

Yosuke sighed, buttoning his pants. There was a brief silence as he eyed the pile of crap Chie had pulled from his closet. 

"Hey, dork," she called over from the bed. "Let's make out some more before I gotta go."

Wordlessly, Yosuke turned to her, approaching with an exhausted smile.

"But," she wondered aloud, looking up at him with taunting eyes, "am I gonna kiss you or are you gonna kiss me?"

Yosuke grabbed her hands, leaned in, and kissed her.

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, you can follow me at @DegenerateMoron


End file.
